


I came back for you!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Love, liv loves her big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Liv returns to the mill alone which makes Aaron angry but when he finds out why will he tell her the truth..





	I came back for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on next week spoilers no idea if it will actually happen...

Aaron and Adam were having a match agaisnt each other on the X box. Safe to say that Aaron was beating Adam which he wasn't happy about.

"Oh god mate! I swear your cheating!" Adam shouted at Aaron. Aaron just smiled and ignored him. "Jealous!" He said.

They were so engrossed they didn't notice the door bell ring until it rang again.

"'Mate you not gonna answer it?" Adam asked his best mate. Aaron didn't want to as he thought it was Robert but eventually he got up and opened it.

"About time it's freezing outside!" Aaron got a shock from the voice. Liv! He looked around to see if his mum was there but she wasn't. 

"Liv what the hell are you doing here?!" Aaron screamed. "And where is my mum!" Liv looked at him before speaking. "Erm about that.. she's still in Dublin?"

Aaron nodded his head before screaming again "What?! Dublin! Are you kidding?!" 

"No I'm not." Liv whispered. Aaron was mad! How could she come all that way on her own and why did her Mum and chas let her?.

"Liv have you lost the plot?! How the hell did you get here alone?! What if something happened to you then what?! I couldn't bear That it would be all my fault! You are mad Liv!" Aaron shouted at her tears steaming down his face. 

Anything could have happened to her. Robert would have loved that Aaron not being able to look after Liv.

"Look I'm sorry but I came back for you!" Liv whispered. Aaron looked at her in confusion before she spoke again.

"I know about you and Robert splitting up and I thought I would comeback to see you. Help you. I didn't mean to upset you it's just I know you've been dealing with it alone." She whispered.

Aaron looked at her before whispering. "I'm sorry that you had to find out from someone else." 

Liv shook her head before wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't worry I'm here now. Promise I'll help you." 

Aaron pressed his face to her cheek and closed his eyes not one of them noticing that Adam left.

Not before looking at Liv and smiling she would make Aaron happy Again..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
